


Not a Very "Straight"-A Student

by burningjaws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: FTM, Monsters, Other, Teratophilia, Trans, Trans Character, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningjaws/pseuds/burningjaws
Summary: Reader finds a cutie in his college class. Some x ftm reader smut.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d somehow gotten yourself stuck in a class you didn’t care for. It was too easy to be a university class in your opinion, the only challenge being sitting through the lecturer’s monotone speeches. You would’ve stayed home for all but the few lectures that were actually mandatory, but you were expecting there to be something new, challenging or interesting someday.

Plus, there was a really cute guy sitting close to you: Ajit. Dark hair and dreamy dark eyes, always in a suit. He didn’t talk much in group discussions, but when he did, he dished out well-thought-out commentary and ideas more complex than the class required.

The moment the lecturer mentioned partnering up for a project, you walked to Ajit before you had time to think twice; else you might’ve chickened out. The few seconds he stared at you made you heightenedly aware of your body.

“Mm. Thursday, 4PM sharp work for you? Library’s open ‘til eight.“


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived a few minutes early, Ajit was there precisely. You hadn’t heard him approach, nearly jumping from your seat when he tapped your shoulder. You shoved your phone in your pocket, reflexively offering your hand for him to shake. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, taking your hand.

“I hope we’re still on a first-name basis. We’ve sat in the same table group for over a month.“

“Oh. Yeah.“ Your focus was split between making a good impression with your handshake and wondering whether or not your palms were sweaty. God, Ajit had flawless skin, a single mole on the corner of his mouth like an afterthought. You didn’t know whether you wanted to kiss him or be him. “But we were never introduced formally.“

“In that case,“ he said, pulling you into a two-handed handshake, “Ajit Bhatt. Just Ajit will do.“

Your tongue felt too big for your mouth, but you managed your introduction, even turning to small talk as he sat across from you. He dug up a folder with the class code and a calendar, leaning on his elbows.

“I was thinking we could plan an outline today, then do research on our own and meet again next week. Deadline is two weeks from now, so next Thursday and Saturday or Sunday evening.“

You looked at his calendar, unable to decipher anything from the scribbles.

“Sunday works better for me,“ you offered, “But the library isn’t open then.“

“Right. My place? We can loan the books or get research done by then and get writing then.“

Nodding, you made a note for yourself.

“Thursday and Sunday it is. So what theme do we want to go with?“


	3. Chapter 3

A week later you arrived early, conquering a table in the far corner of the library. It was perfect for working; hidden behind rows of shelves to minimize disturbances, close to the area of books you actually needed, and with chairs ranging from plain wooden ones to proper sofas and beanbags. You filled the table with books and papers, plus the first draft you’d worked on for your half.

Ajit was there on the dot again. He handed you a warm paper cup, setting his own on the table and correcting his tie.

“Try it. Cashew milk, honey, ginger, and spices. No caffeine, but keeps you going.“ He opened his satchel, tossing a folder to join yours, looking at the array of papers you’d set out. “Looks like you’ve done more work than I have. Care to talk me through?“

You moved to sit next to him, taking a sip of your drink. Ajit stared at the papers intently, almost unblinkingly, as you explained what you’d written.

“You okay dude?“ you finally asked. Ajit seemed a little odd - and you realized his edges blurred some.

“A little tired. So you were saying…“

Continuing, you kept your eyes on him as you spoke. His hair was definitely moving, the loose poofy waves’ edges like smoke. He didn’t seem to be breathing, either, and as you followed the shape of his neck he was definitely not swallowing.

“I think it’s best we continue this on Sunday. We’re both tired, and we’ve got a week more to finish this so it isn’t a big deal.“ You could’ve sworn his eyes were a different color from normal.

Ajit nodded, pinching the bride of his nose.

“Sorry. I didn’t sleep enough last night. Did I give you my address?“

You repeated it to him, and he nodded. Ajit packed his stuff and power walked out while you were still gathering your papers. ‘It’s as if he isn’t human,‘ you thought to yourself, hearing the telltale squeak of dress shoes making a sharp turn. But looking up, nobody was there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

You’d stayed in the library until closing, ushered out by the librarian who looked more like a vole than a human. It was cold and dark, and you pulled your jacket around yourself as you made your way home. The moment your feet took you outside the halo of the street lights, your arm was grasped roughly, a low hiss hushing you.

“I need to know how much you know or think you know.“

The voice was Ajit’s, but the form was not. The man was only a little taller than you, whereas this one was at least twice your size in both mass and height.

“About what?“ you asked, trying to pull yourself free.

“Do I not look human enough?“

A muzzle lowered to your face. Even in the darkness, the voids of the eyes made all his other features pop. He was very Ajit-like, down to a single mole on his leather-like skin.

“You didn’t breathe today,“ you said, “And now you’re a… uh…“

“Hellhound?“

“Hellhound. Gotcha.“ You pulled your arm free, instead placing your hand in his. The rough skin faded into a keratinous material, no boarder between where his fingers ended and claws begun. “I didn’t plan on telling on you, if that’s what you’re worried about.“

“You didn’t?“ he asked, and for once, you could read emotion - surprise - in his voice.

“We all have stuff we want to keep private. And I can’t get my project partner exorcised a week before the due date, now can I?“

“I suppose you can’t.“ He squeezed your hand, his own feeling more human again. “That’d be bad news for your grade. Could we still talk this through over drinks?“

“Sure, dude. Right now?“

For once, Ajit didn’t seem perfectly composed. He was in a hoodie, his hair twirling like flames, eyes completely black. A mug with a duck pattern was placed in front of you, your host opening a package of cookies with a swift movement of a sharp claw.

“So you didn’t suspect I was non-human until today?“

“Yeah. As far as I was concerned some hours ago, you were just another dude in my class. Smart and cute, granted, but still just another student.“

“Cute?“

“Oops.“ You took a sip of your drink, trying to hide behind the mug as Ajit leaned on the table in front of you.

“Puppy cute or cute-cute?“

“Cute, as in fingers crossed you’re into guys.“

His face morphed into something more hound-like, smile showing a row of teeth.

“Even like this?“

“Yes, please.“ Ajit’s eyes were hypnotic, your mouth speaking on its own. “Even more like this, actually.“

With him leaning closer until his muzzle touched your lips, you were frozen in place. A million places you wanted his teeth in crossed your mind, and you swallowed sharply, finally thinking to lean into him. Your eyelids fluttered and you pulled the hellhound over the table from his hoodie, mashing your lips together.

“I take it you’re into guys too,“ he muttered, silenced by you sliding your tongue in his mouth.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Ajit.“

From his odd hunch on the table, he slid your chair back so he had space to straddle you, moving on your lap. You felt something on your calf, and as you turned to look, you could see a whip-like tail wrapping itself around your leg.

“Tail…?“

“Mm. Sit tight and I’ll show you what I can do with it.“

His maw was a mouth again, and you dug your fingers in his hoodie as his lips went over you. He was all bites and tongue, sucking on your lower lip, kissing the corner of your mouth, licking up your jawline. He seemed determined to claim you, latching onto your neck and sucking on the triangle where your jaw met your ear. You didn’t even care that he was sucking a hickey somewhere so visible - the idea of being marked by a hellhound made your arousal throb.

While his mouth was turning your neck into an art piece, Ajit’s fingers opened the front of your pants. He made a show of trailing his hand close, then moving it up, pressing his thumb against your hip.

You heard him unzip himself, and then you felt his growth press against yours. Soft fingers mapped out your back until they were no longer soft, instead a row of sharp claws barely scraping your skin. His mouth latched onto your Adam’s apple, his free hand nudging your head back, then settling on the crook of the back of your neck.

It was like this for a few minutes. You rocked against eachother, pulses high and matching, a mess of groans and moans. Then Ajit’s hands held your waist, pulling you up with him.

Both your clothes were off in a matter of seconds, Ajit leading you to the sofa. He settled with his back against the armrest, and as you approached, he pulled you into a kiss before flipping you over. You were glad to do as he instructed, wrapping your legs around his head, admiring the bushy happy trail leading to his growth. You were clued into the hellhound transforming when you felt a cold button nose against your ass, then a thick warm tongue between your legs.

The sound you made when he took your growth in his hot, wet mouth was almost inhuman.

Your toes curled at the sensations. Ajit’s hands kept your thighs securely around his head, fingers massaging you, occasionally turning sharp and pressing into your skin just enough to get you to arch for him. His cock had a good mouth feel to it, and you swirled your tongue around it, testing out the way the growth moved. He was enthusiastic to suck you off in return, occasionally stopping to run his wet tongue over your holes.

Although you’d forgotten about Ajit’s tail, he clearly hadn’t. You felt the appendage trace your ear lobe, then run down your back. It curled around an asscheek, then around your waist, then teasing your opening for just a moment.

“Where do you want my tail?“

“I- I can’t decide,“ you said, short of breath. You thrusted your hips against Ajit’s face, hearing him laugh for the very first time.

“Let me try a thing or two.“

The very tip pressed into you, causing you to bite your lip. Then the tail looped around your growth, testing out a pace so that as the loop rubbed your cock, the tip pressed in and out of you. You didn’t have time to complain about the cool air as Ajit’s lips were on you, eager to suck your growth again.

Soon you were a mess, thrashing your hips against Ajit. He kept switching between having a human face pressing into all of you, and having a muzzle he could push into you somewhat. You stopped paying attention to which form he was in, only having enough mind to roll his cock around your mouth.

Then his lips tightened, and his pace picked up. Ajit’s nose scrunched up against your taint, sucks and licks more intense and demanding. Your half-quieted moans turned into booming groans, voice nearly cracking as you repeated his name over and over. Your cock twitched once, twice, and then everything went blank.

It was an intense orgasm. All the buildup had you pulsing, your growth sucked even as the hellhound rode you through your orgasm. It was toe-curling, a nearly burning sensation as the fireworks had you freezing up and squeezing whatever you had at hand.

Finally, you relaxed. Ajit let your cock out of his mouth, then slid a hand between his legs, offering his growth to you.

“Need to switch positions?“

“Now that you mention it, I feel like blood’s pooling in my head…“

“Let me lay down, then sit on my face.“ He squeezed your butt, helping your lower body down from his shoulders. “Your dick feels like it was made for my mouth. Say, if you sleep here, can I wake you up with a bj?“


End file.
